Ash's Lovers
by ZPaddty
Summary: This story will have one-shots of Ash and anyone you pick! I CAN do Pokemon x Human...and Human x Human.
1. RelicSongShipping (Meloetta)

**This'll be about Ash's lovers...each chapter is someone new. All of these will be oneshots so give me an Idea!**

* * *

Relicsongshipping: Ash x Meloetta

_Let's just say Ash can understand Pok'e'speech_

"C'mon...", Muttered a raven haired trainer looking at a shaking pok'e'ball, his name was Ash. The Pok'e'mon inside the ball was Meloetta, Ash had encountered it on the way to Pallet Town.

"One more shake...", Ash muttered.

"Yes! I caught Meloetta!", Ash yelled, of course his Pikachu had to jump in with it's "Pikapika!" during his victory pose.

"Come on out, Meloetta!"

"Hmm? Hello, master.)", Meloetta said.

"Don't call me Master, Ash will do!", Ash said.

"Okay,_ Master Ash_."", Meloetta said in a childish voice.

"Don't be a smart with with me, anyway, let's go to the Pok'e'mon Center.", Ash said.

* * *

_Later, at the Pok'e'mon Center._

* * *

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute.", Ash said rushing off into the washroom.

"Okay, Ash", Pikachu said.

"Why do you call him Ash?", Meloetta said to Pikachu.

"Because he doesn't believe in a Pok'e'mon master relationship, he thinks of them as friends.", Pikachu said.

"That...that sounds...mature...", Meloetta said.

_Thump thump._

"What was that?", Pikachu asked.

_Thump thunmp._

"What was what?", Meloetta said, trying to cover her red face.

"That thump!", Pikachu replied very annoyed. Then his annoyed face turned into a sly face.

"You can't love "_Master Ash_"!", Pikachu teased.

"But he's , he's...sooo-"

"I'm back!", Ash said.

"Hi, Ash", Pikachu said.

"Hi, master", Meloetta said.

"I'm not our master...think of me as your friend.", Ash said.

"Okay, Ash.", Meloetta replied.

"You wanna have a Picknick on the cliff we saw on the way here?", Ash asked.

"Sure!", Pikachu said.

"O-okay!", Meloetta said, thinking about the romantic sceneary, and it's sunset outside.

* * *

_Later, at the cliff._

* * *

"Mmmm, I love PB and J!", Ash said stuffing a PB and J sandwich in his mouth.

"Me two!", Pikachu agreed.

"Is there any berries in there?", Meloetta said.

"No, But I can find you some, let's go berry picking!", Ash said.

"Okay!", Meloetta said.

As they walk off, Ash trips on a branch and fell on Meloetta.

"AHHH!", Ash yelled as he fell.

Their lips crashed, they loved it.

"Mmm.", Both of them said in unison.

"...***Pant*** I love you, Ash...", Meloetta said.

"Me two...call me a pervert, but I love you Meloetta.


	2. MareShipping (Bianca)

**This is for "WhiteEagle1985".**

**Thanks for supporting me.**

**Check out my other stories, if your a NegaiShipper, do it!**

* * *

_AltomareShipping or something: Ash x Bianca or Latias_

"Okay, let's go to the next city, goodbye Altomare!", Misty said.

"Yeah, wait for a second, Bianca is coming.", Ash said.

Bianca rushed onto the dock, gave him a scroll, then pecked him on the cheek.

"B-Bianca?", Ash studdered.

But she didn't answer, she ran away, covering her face.

"Bianca! Come back!", Ash yelled.

"We don't have time for her, let's go Ash!", Misty said, jealous.

"No, I'll catch up, bye!", Ash said before running after her.

"I can't believe him!", Misty growled.

"I know right! He got kissed first!", Brock said.

* * *

_Later, with Bianca._

* * *

"I hope Ash will remember me.", Bianca sobbed, talking to Latias.

"Latias! Latti!", Latias said, trying to confort her.

"Bianca?"

"Ash?", Bianca asked.

"Your grand dad let me in.", Ash said.

"Oh, Should you be in ***Sniffle*** another city by now?", Bianca asked.

"Yeah, but I came back to see who kissed me.", Ash said.

"..."

"Did Latias kiss me?", Ash asked.

"No."

_Silence_

"I get it...you don't like me...", Bianca said before breaking into tears.

"It's not like that, Bianca.", Ash said, before wiping a tear off her face.

"You have a beautiful face Bianca, you shouldn't cover it with tears.", Ash said.

Then she started crying more.

"Was it something I said?", Ash asked.

"No, I'm just soo happy!", Bianca said, before pulling them together into their first kiss.

They kissed for three minutes, the only thing Latias could do was watch.

"I'm staying in Altomare with you, Bianca.", Ash said.

Then Bianca's happy face became even happier.

"I love you.", Both of them said in unison.


	3. Lopunny x Ash

**Please please when you suggest a couple, please tell me the name of the Shipping, or what is stands for like Satosere and Aaml.**

**This was requested by "Oblivian Yvelltal".  
**

* * *

_?Shipping-Ash x Wild Lopunny_

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!", Ash yelled.

Then his Pikachu attacked the swarm of Beedrill.

"BEEDRILL!", They said attacking back with string shot.

"Pika!", Pikachu squeaked before passing out.

"Oh oh...", Ash said.

"BEEDRILL!", They swarmed Ash.

"LOPUNNY!", A Rabbit-like Pok'e'mon yelled before jumping into the swarm.

The Lopunny open fired with shadow balls, and knocked them out.

"Thanks, Lopunny.", Ash said.

"Your welcome.", The Lopunny said.

"You can talk?!", Ash studdered.

"Not really...I am communicating to you using telepathy.", The Lopunny said.

"So one of your parents were-"

"Yes, A psycic-type was my mother.", The Lopunny said.

"Ooh, I better be going now, thanks for the help.", Ash said.

"Wait!"

"Yeah, Lopunny?", Ash asked.

"Um, can I come with you?", Lopunny said.

"Sorry I can't, I don't have any Pok'e'balls, bye.", Ash said.

"Ash...can I at lease do something...?", Lopunny asked.

"Sure, What is-"

"This.", Lopunny said before pressing her lips onto his.

"I love you, Ash", Lopunny said.

"Wow...Lopunny I think I love you...", Ash said.

"So...Ash...can I come with you?", Lopunny asked.

"Okay, I'll go to the Pok'e'mon Center to get some.", Ash said.

"Okay."


	4. SatoSere (Serena)

**Requested by "Butterfly girl 900".**

**For the guy dying to get PearlShipping on here, it'll be next.**

* * *

_Satosere: Ash x Serena_

_Also Serena's Dedenne x Ash's Pikachu :D_

"Finally in Vaniville town!", Ash yelled as he reached it.

"What is that?", Ash asked himself.

He saw a girl riding a Ryhorn **(Not _that_ kind ride...to some of you pervs out there.)**

Then the girl turned around and saw him.

"Ash?"

"Serena?"

A huge smile plastered across his face, It was Serena. She was 10x More beautiful then he last saw her, and she was pretty to begin with. At the end of the day, he would pray that he would see her again, and it happend.

Serena missed Ash more then ever, she felt empty when he moved to Pallet, she didn't know why. But now she knew why: _Love_. It wasn't a pathetic crush, pure _love_, she missed him everyday.

"Hi.", They both said.

"So...what happend when I moved away?", Ash said.

"Not much, but I was going to get a starter, but they ran out, and Professer said her had a fourth one. And I got a Dedenne".

"That sounds familier.", Ash snickered

"Oh, yeah! So how's your little mouse?", Serena asked.

"Behind my foot.", Ash said, before lifting up his leg to reveal a mouse.

"Pikachu! Pikapii! Chaaaa!", Pikachu Squeaked.

"Awwww! Okay, come out Dedenne!", Serena said, before throwing out a Pok'e'ball.

"Dedenne!", The little Raichu-like Pok'e'mon squeaked.

They walked up to each-other and did the "Tail slap handshake".

After, they begun cuddling while squeaking in enjoyment.

"Aww they like eachother!", Serena said.

"Yeah, can I umm talk to y-you in private?", Ash asked Serena

"Y-yeah."

Ash pulled her into a corner.

"Serena...I really like you and...-"

"M-me two.."

Then they both leaned in for an awkward kiss. It was sunset, they were being watched by two mouse-like Pok'e'mon, now a couple.


	5. NegaiShipping (Iris)

**Requested by "Butterflygirl 900"**

**This is a better version of one of my one-shots from my Ash x Iris one-shots.**

**Normal Pov**

* * *

_Negaishipping: Ash x Iris_

_Iris's Bedroom_

"Iris you look nice today!", Ash said.

"You two!", Iris replied.

"If there something on your mind?", Iris asked Ash, he was nervous of something.

"Um...yeah", Ash trailed off.

"I wanna tell you something...", Ash said.

"What is it?, Iris asked.

"I...I...I can't say it...I can show it though.", Ash said leaning in.

Ash leaned in and kissed her.

"...?!"

Iris kissed him and he kissed him back. Even some tongue action.

Then they fell on Iris's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Iris's Pov**

* * *

"It all happened in my room. Ash said I looked nice then I said the same to him. He wanted to tell me something but couldn't, so he showed me it, he kissed me it let me all confused but then I kissed him and he kissed back with all he had. There I was kissing my true love. I and Ash fell on my bed and slept. I love me life!"

* * *

**Ash's Pov**

* * *

_Area: Iris Bedroom_

Wild Iris appeared!

Ash used Flatter!

Iris used Flatter!

Ash used Sweet kiss!

Iris became confused!

Iris snapped out of confusion!

Iris used Sweet kiss!

Ash used Sweet kiss!

Iris used lick!

Ash used lick!

Ash and Iris used rest!

Ash and Iris fainted!


End file.
